Siete cosas que odio de ti
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura tiene algunas quejas del hombre perfecto que se encuentra a lado de ella. AU. —Eriol y Sakura.
1. I: Tus ojos

**Disclaimer:** CCS no me pertenece, es de las increíbles CLAMP –las cuales amo mucho :)

* * *

**Siete cosas que odio de ti**

* * *

Sakura estaba triste, y el clima húmedo que se sentía no le afectaba mucho por el suéter que llevaba puesto, pero el frío de la lluvia le rozaba levemente las mejillas en algunas ocasiones, aunque haya una persona a lado de ella con una sombrilla cubriéndola.

Sakura vio, una vez más, los profundos ojos azules del chico y ella rogándole con la mirada que no le hiciera hacer eso que no quería; pero, una vez más, su mirada no funcionó. Y no es que nunca le funcionara pues era lo contrario, ella en muchas ocasiones ganaba esas batallas de "la mirada con más convencimiento de todas" simplemente, Sakura sabía cuando perdía, las ocasiones que no podía decir "no".

Esta era una de ellas.

—Pero Eriol… ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Así es.

Y ella suspiró, dándose valor. Tocó el timbre de la puerta dónde estaba parada hace solo un instante y los nervios la invadieron de sobremanera. Una niña blanca, de ojos y cabellos negros la vio incrédula por un momento, pero después sonrió abiertamente cuando notó lo que esa señorita llevaba en sus brazos.

—¡Niiko! —Gritó la pequeña con alegría cuando vio a su gato sano y salvo. Lo agarró con fuerzas y lo abrazó tanto que parecía que el pequeño minino explotaría, pero al parecer el animalillo ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Vimos la volante por mi casa, y supe que el gato era tuyo. Mi novia lo encontró mal herido así que espero que ahora esté mucho mejor —sonrió Eriol amable a lo que la niña solo asintió. Les pidió que esperaran un momento para poder ir a ver la recompensa que estaban entregando por el regreso del animalito pero el chico negó sonriendo, porque eso no era lo que querían. Lo que Sakura quería era al gatito, lo había tenido por tres semanas y se había encariñado de sobremanera con él, jugaba con su ropa y mordía sus almohadas, dormía boca arriba y sus patitas quedaban graciosas al aire, Sakura se había encariñado y divertido mucho con el gato, y ahora…

—Será mejor irnos —Eriol apretó amablemente el hombro de ella y la chica asintió triste. Sabía que el gatito tenía dueña, era tan solo que le había agradado tanto —No te preocupes, te prometo comprarte uno.

—Pero yo quería ese.

Reprochó solo recibiendo una sonrisa y mirada llena de calidez. Y Sakura se detestó un momento por ello, por la simple razón de que no podía negarse o replicar algo cuando él, la miraba de esa manera. Llena de comprensión en algunos momentos y sabiduría en otros.

Sakura simplemente no podía negarse a esos ojos. Y en ciertas ocasiones se detestaba por eso.

Por caer rendida y no poder hacer nada ante aquella mirada, pero aún así le amaba.

—Pero que sea blanco con negro —ella le sonrió y Eriol asintió.

Ahora, la siguiente cuestión, es saber donde él encontraría un gato con ese color.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Reviews??


	2. II: Tu sonrisa

**Disclaimer:** CCS no me pertenece, es de las increíbles CLAMP.

* * *

**Siete cosas que odio de ti**

* * *

Sakura supo que un chico de cabello azulado, ojos del mismo color, que usaba lentes y era increíblemente atractivo tendría muchos problemas ese lunes en la mañana a la quinta hora de clases respectivamente, y no es que ella viera el futuro –una amigas le decían que así era- solo que no hay que ser vidente para afrontar esas cosas.

Pero ella sabía que él no tenía la culpa, o la culpa _inconscientemente_.

Todo había comenzado cuando uno de sus maestros le había pedido amablemente que fuera a ver unas copias para toda la clase; ella se había levantado sonriente a hacer esa encomienda. Pasó por uno de los salones que se encontraba a tres secciones que el suyo, rogando internamente el poder ver así sea solo un momento a su novio, ya que ese año les había tocado cursos distintos, pero este no estaba, para ser preciosos no había nadie en el salón.

—"Que extraño" —fue lo que pensó Sakura aunque dedujo rápidamente que quizás se encontraran en el salón de arte o algo parecido. No le tomó importancia y simplemente fue a ver lo que le habían pedido.

Y cuando se topó con la señorita que tenía que entregarles las copias se congeló al oír a las chicas _no-tan-discretas_ cuando a novios de otras se refieren; y es que, una de las tres chicas que estaban hablando bajo con sonrisas escapadas dijo que el chico Hiragisawa de su salón era el joven más atractivo que había visto en su vida y que eso, era un flechazo seguro a su corazón.

Y ahora Sakura no podía evitar temblar ligeramente cuando veía a su novio con esa chica que había escuchado antes, conversando alegremente y él entregándole una de esas sonrisas, y no es que Sakura sea una mujer celosa pero simplemente no podía evitarlo sabiendo que esa chica, sentía algo por él.

—Eriol, ¿trabajo duro? —Sakura sonrió, cuando notó al chico con el uniforme de deporte y algo de agua cayendo de su cabello. Eriol cuando la vio sonrió y no pudo evitar agarrar su mano cuando la tuvo enfrente. La señorita que se encontraba hablando con él palideció en ese instante.

—Ustedes… ¿son novios?

—¡Por supuesto! —Sakura sonrió, alegre con eso. La chica de castaño y largo cabello se disculpó en ese momento con su compañero y salió al terminar sus ejercicios del día.

Por lo menos ahora Sakura se sentía bien pero…

—¡Deja de sonreírle a todo el mundo de esa manera!

Eriol no entendió he hizo una mirada de desconcierto en ese momento. Sakura suspiró porque sabía que Eriol no lo hacía concientemente pero… tener un novio, con esa tipo de sonrisas no era muy alentador que se diga.

Era simplemente irresistible.

—Hay que cambiar ese hábito tuyo —le dijo a lo que el chico siguió sin entender.

Sakura amaba todo de él, pero no le agradaba cuando le dedicaba sonrisas a alguien quien no fuera ella.

Odiaba sus sonrisas cuando estas no estaban dirigidas a su persona.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notas:** Me salió una Sakura posesiva, pero es que la necesitaba así en esta parte xD, lamento si a alguien le molestó.

* * *

Reviews??


	3. III: Tus manos

**Disclaimer:** CCS no me pertenece, es de las increíbles CLAMP.

* * *

**Siete cosas que odio de ti

* * *

**

—¡Ah! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Se levantó y casi tropezó con los zapatos que se encontraba a la mitad de su habitación, no se había sorprendido encontrar todo prácticamente regado por todos lados, hasta en los lugares que no veía de seguro se encontraba mal, después arreglaría, en la noche… y ojala que pudiera ser en la noche.

El día anterior había ido de un lado para el otro, con periódico en mano mientras miraba la dirección que estaba anotado en el papel que había adquirido, suspiraba y seguía con la mirada al frente. Estaba buscando trabajo y era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que rogaba que todo pudiera salir muy bien.

En tres lugares le dijeron que no, y ella seguía andando.

Casi se estaba resignando pero olvidó rápidamente todo eso, se pegó suavemente las mejillas dándose ánimos ella misma, ¡estaba más que segura que sí podría hacerlo! Nadie le dijo que sería fácil, pero tenía ánimos por todos lados. De su padre, hermano y por supuesto, de Eriol.

Lo más seguro es que a su madre le haya sucedido lo mismo, cuando esta era joven y necesitaba trabajo para poder vivir bien con su padre, para que su familia no rechazara la relación que esta tenía. Así fue que su madre se hizo modelo y eso era justo lo que Sakura quería, ser modelo igual que su madre.

Quizás fuera la cantidad de fotos dónde se podía ver a su madre, hermosa y sonriente en cada uno de esos retratos que su padre cambiaba con ahínco cada día cuando ella era una niña, las fotos eran maravillosas y te recordaban lo hermosa que puede ser una persona o momento, además quedaban como prueba de que alguna vez, estuviste en este mundo.

Si no fueran por esas fotos, Sakura hubiera estado segura dudando de que alguna vez haya tenido madre, aunque eso sería imposible, ella simplemente no recordaba. Y eran esas mismas fotos las que retrataban momentos especiales dónde su madre la abrazaba cuando recién nació y cuando estuvo en sus tres primeros cumpleaños. Las fotos eran, son y serán, lo más maravilloso que ella tenía.

Por esa razón quería ser modelo y no importaría que tan duro sea, lo tenía que conseguir.

Intentó por última vez, y quizás mañana sería un mejor día, pero afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar otra vez. Una mujer, alta y hermosa le había sonreído diciéndole que justo en ese momento necesitaban a personas para las fotos de la ropa de invierno, y que la mayoría de las modelos en ese momento se encontraban en desfile.

Sakura sonrió y aceptó gustosa todas las indicaciones, afortunadamente para ella aparte de gustarle mucho las fotos su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, era una fanática de la ropa extravagante, además, algunos modelos eran muy hermosos y justo esas fotos es las que Sakura había llevado.

¡Ya tenía trabajo!

—¡Ya tengo trabajo! —gritó feliz y la puerta se abrió de golpe cuando había ingresado al departamento dónde ahora ella vivía, hubiera sido capaz de ir de un lado al otro sonriendo y saltando alegre sino hubiera sido que Eriol se encontraba en ese sitio, y la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento.

—Felicidades —le había sonreído y Sakura lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

Se dejó caer abatida en el mueble de su sala descansando su cuerpo en los cojines que estás tenían. Estaba agotada, había pasado todo el día buscando y los pies le dolían mucho. El cuerpo pesaba y no había ido a comer por lo preocupada que se encontraba de no encontrar nada. Ya era de noche y ella tenía mucho sueño.

—Al parecer no fue fácil —comentó el chico y Sakura asintió en ese momento, ya entendía porque su hermano llegaba prácticamente muerto después de los trabajos o como, la primera vez que Eriol había ido también a conseguir uno, se había quedado dormido después de darse un baño. Y ella que creía que los demás estaban exagerando.

Eriol se sentó al lado de ella y esta apoyó su cabeza en los muslos de este. El chico sonrió y empezó a acariciar las mechas castañas y cortas que su novia tenía y Sakura creyó estar en el paraíso en ese momento, ya entendía el dicho que no hay nada mejor que llegar a casa, pero siempre y cuando haya alguien esperándote en casa, Eriol era lo mejor en ese momento.

Pero tenía que levantarse, darse un baño y comer, aparte que tenía que buscar y elegir las mejores fotos que ella tenía, debía llevarlas el día siguiente porque eso se lo habían pedido y lo único bueno es que tenía muchas de que elegir porque su amiga era un fan de tomarle muchas fotos. Tomoyo era muy buena en eso.

Se dejó arrullar un momento, y el sueño empezó a invadirla, las manos de Eriol eran lo mejor al momento de sentirse querida y reconfortada después de un día trabajoso.

Al día siguiente se vio en la cama con su ropa de dormir, la luz del día ya estaba en su ventana y alguno que otro rayo de sol se encontraba adornando sus sábanas. Sakura giró la cabeza con terror al ver el reloj que se encontraba en su velador a su lado izquierdo.

—¡Ah! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Las caricias de Eriol no eran nada agradable cuando a llegar temprano a primeros trabajos se refieren.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

Reviews???


End file.
